Give Credit where it's due
by Gotham Siren
Summary: AU: Misty and Ash are all grown up now, finally beginning to settle down with their respective partners. She reflects on their relationship, past and present, and realizes just the impact she had on him during their time together. Mentions of Pokeshipping, Egoshipping and Amourshipping.


**Weeeeell. I was shuffling my Spotify to give myself a prompt for a new fic, only with different characters in mind. But suddenly, I realized who this song fit better. The theme for this story is from Meghan Trainor's song: Credit. This story will have mentions of Amourshipping, Pokeshipping, and Egoshipping. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the song lyrics in this story.**

 _Give Credit where it's due_

Misty would often look back on her relationship with Ash and smile. They had the best times together, romantically involved or not. And even today, they were the best of friends. Still, though, she had to give herself some props. Misty and Ash had been each other's first love. They taught each other how to love, and be loved in return, (okay, so it was more so the former who bossed the other around. Being a romantic, she knew how a girl should be treated). She taught him how to be a proper gentleman; to open doors, to guide a girl across the street, to just be _respectful_. Delia had been impressed that Misty had been able to do something that she had not been able to over the years, no matter how hard she tried. And the most ironic part of it all was that not even Serena knew where her soon-to-be husband got that training from. The redhead would watch the two of them together, feeling a sense of pride. She had made him a better man for an even better woman than her, for him. Granted, this wasn't Misty's initial reaction. Her initial reaction was jealousy. Ugly, shameful jealously. But after time passed, she realized that she and Ash were brought together for a reason. They were meant to always love one another, but in a completely different way.

 **Lately I'm feeling stupid and crazy**

 **Cause I saw him with his new baby**

 **And he treats her like she's the one**

 **It's not that I want him back, ain't trying to be mean**

 **But I bought him brand new clothes and burned his skinny jeans**

 **But she'll never know that I made him better for her**

Pallet Town might have been small, but the church she and her friends were gathered at seemed so much smaller. The pews were packed with familiar—and some unfamiliar faces as they all awaited the ceremony. Today, Ash was marrying Serena. Friends and family across many different regions came to Kanto to celebrate the occasion. And though the bride and Misty hadn't exactly started off on the right foot, the latter was happily attending the wedding as one of the bridesmaids.

 **So give some credit where it's due**

 **Give props to you know who**

 **I gave him swag, I made him cool**

 **He used to be a fool**

 **So give some credit where it's due**

 **Give props to you know who**

 **You know who, you know who**

 **Give credit where it's due**

As Misty walked down the aisle behind the bride, she was accompanied by one of Ash's groomsmen, her own fiancé, Gary Oak. She smiled over at him for a moment before returning her gaze back to the aisle ahead. To think that one of her best friends was getting married was just surreal. In fact, he was the first of their group to actually get married. And she couldn't be more proud of him. Back when she and Ash were together, things hadn't been easy. He would say things that would ignite the fuse that was Misty's short temper. He learned when to give up and apologize, also to be more careful with what came out of that big mouth of his. Misty heard all about the relationship between the bride and groom. In fact, she had given Ash advice many a time, when he would call her at a loss for words. Guess she deserved credit for that, too. She was like his and Serena's relationship coach, but she didn't know it. And Misty preferred that she didn't. The redhead enjoyed admiring her handiwork from afar, exactly how she liked it to be.

She squeezed Gary's hand just before parting ways upon reaching the alter, going to either side where the bride and groom were standing now. And if this wasn't a sight to see, Misty didn't know what was. She only hoped that she could look as beautiful as Serena did now. Her dress was an ivory colored ballroom type gown, one that didn't clash with her pale complexion. Long, blonde hair was pulled up into an intricate bun, with only her bangs hanging down her face. Ash looked so happy, dressed in a grey tuxedo jacket with a red dress shirt underneath, and a pair of grey pants to match. He also managed to tame his hair, slicking it back for the occasion. The ends of his normally spiky hair stopped right at his shoulders. Who would have known that he could dress up? Oh, right. Misty taught him that too. She had fond memories of dragging him to the Celadon City Department Store, picking out the right outfits for formal occasions such as this. He would whine and complain all day, but she got the job done in the end.

After the new Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum were announced, the group disbanded and headed towards the reception, which was being held at Pallet Town's Community Center. Both people and pokemon alike attended this, scattered all across the venue as they enjoyed the wide spread of champagne, appetizers and main course meals. (Of course, it was frowned upon for the pokemon to try the champagne, but some of them still managed to sneak a sip or two when their masters weren't looking—Pikachu dipped his tail in Ash's champagne and had the most sheepish grin on his face when his master caught him).

"Pikaaaaa!" He whined, after being scolded lightly by Ash. He jumped up on Ketchum's shoulder, the champagne drizzling all over his dress shirt.

"Pikachu! Ah, man. My mom is going to kill me for having a stain on me _before_ pictures are taken," Ash groaned, dipping his head a bit in defeat. Though all it took was his companion to lick his cheek before he was instantly forgiven, both of their faces lighting up. "It's okay, buddy. I know you didn't mean it."

"You know better than to deny Pikachu anything," a very familiar voice came from behind. The electric mouse looked ecstatic to see who it was approaching, practically smashing Ash's head down to get to her first, leaping into her arms. Misty laughed at her old Pika friend, going to smother him with kisses.

Ash looked on at the scene, an even bigger grin stretching across his lips. "Yeah, I guess I should have learned my lesson by now, huh?" He spoke, rubbing at the back of his head, like he used to do when they were younger. Old habits die hard, he supposed. He let his hands fall to his sides and took a good look at his best friend, "you look good, Mist," he added and Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks, and so do you," she told him just before closing her eyes and smirking, "good thing _someone_ taught you how to dress. Otherwise, you'd be getting married in your pajamas." Her eyes popped back open and she nudged him in the stomach. "Go on, your wife is waiting for you."

Nodding his head, Ash went to turn around to go and find Serena, Pikachu hopping out of Misty's arms and climbing up to his shoulder, again, just like old habits. But he shot one last look back at the redhead, "Misty—thanks for everything."

"Nah, don't thank me. Just- do me a favor. If Serena ever gets a bike, try not to wreck it, okay?" She told her old friend, and he went flailing his arms around, spewing intelligible whining sounds as she walked away, proud of that last little jab.

Some things never change. Ash might have grown, but he would always have that childlike nature. And Misty would never admit it, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Well, here we go. I'm going to wrap this up here. Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review, if you did!**


End file.
